


LHAP Short Stories

by Knave_of_Aces



Series: Lost Heirs [2]
Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (Disney Movies), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, dont be like me, go to sleep, why did i do that - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 11:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knave_of_Aces/pseuds/Knave_of_Aces
Summary: Just some small stories i wrote for Lost Heirs Adventuring Party (I'm calling it LHAP for convenience)
Relationships: actual children here, nope, not happening - Relationship
Series: Lost Heirs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162586
Kudos: 4





	LHAP Short Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I don't know what im doing. These are terrible, and im well aware of that, so please don't be too harsh on me, thanks!

“RAPUNZEL WHAT DID YOU DO!?” came a shriek of pure horror from the front of the ship. 

Their group (They really needed a name, this was getting ridiculous.) had needed supplies, and since Hiccup couldn’t exactly ride into Corona on Toothless, they had decided to take the freshly repaired ship into town to get things like food.

However, two out of the four of them were absolute pants at bartering, having been raised in whatever level of isolation. But, the boat needed at least two people, one of which had to be either Hiccup or Merida, the token bartering people.

So, this led to the current issue, which was that they had chosen Rapunzel to be the other crew member, something that was definitely a mistake, as she had set them on course to collide with the docks.

Well, she thought she had done rather well, for someone who hadn’t been outside of a small apartment until she was 12. She’d even managed to do that neat knot Merida had shown her, the one that was really sturdy, which had actually been really hard…

“RAPUNZEL!!” came another shriek from Merida at the front of the boat.

Oh right, crashing the boat.

“I’m SORRY!” she yelled, “YOU KNOW I CAN”T STEER!” she sprinted over to Merida, who had moved to the rudder and was trying to pull them off course, to at least mitigate the damage.

“Punzie, I swear you are worse about this than Frostie.” Merida said in complete exasperation. 

“You know she hates it when you call her that, right?” Rapunzel asked, staring at the rapidly approaching Corona docks pensively, reigned to the fact that she had, indeed, fucked up, and done so on a truly royal scale.

“I know, that's why I keep doing it.” said Merida with a mildly insane grin, having moved to the railing, leaning over it as though estimating the distance to the water. 

“Meri, what are you thinking about? I know that look, you better tell me.” Rapunzel said, looking at Merida with a mixture of excitement and concern.

“Ye ever jumped off of a moving ship, Punzie?” she said, grinning.

“No. Let's do it.”

The two girls got a running start and leapt off the deck of the ship, just before it crashed into the northern docks. They floated, treading water as they watched the ship crash, luckily only taking out the docks themselves, and no ships.

“Hiccup is going to kill us when we get home.” said Merida sardonically.

“Elsa is going to freeze us solid. We even deserve it.” Rapunzel responded.

Neither regretted it at all.


End file.
